Estrellas en el cielo
by Natubis
Summary: Pequeño one shot. No tengo mucho que decir, solo pasen y lean. pero les advierto que puede ser un poco triste.


**OK.. UFF, respiro respiro. ATENCIÓN!. **

**ADVERTENCIA! Wwiiiiuuuuuu wwiiiiiiuuuuu (sirena de alerta XD)**

**Esta historia es un tanto TRISTE, o al menos a mi me hizo llorar D: **

**Bueno, quien no quiera leerla emmm, pues es libre de no hacerlo jeje. **

**Pero en fin, si quieren, o los que sean valientes les recomiendo leer esto con la canción "River flows in you" o "Destine of love" ambos de Yiruma, en piano de fondo (lo escribí al ton de esa música, y otras como las de titanic XD... pero principalmente esas.)**

**uff... bueno, he aquí la historia...**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dreamworks, no hago dinero con esto.**

* * *

**Estrellas en el cielo.**

Se sentía desfallecido, agotado, el aroma de su piel impregnada de polvo y sudor lo asqueaba un poco, pero lo que más le desagradaba era sentir sus músculos rendidos y cansados por tanto esfuerzo innecesario. Pero como no iba a estar casi acabado después de tales entrenamientos sobrenaturales?

Últimamente su maestro no se inmutaba en ponerle todo tipo de crueldades con la excusa de fortalecer su entrenamiento. Se pasó la mano por su rostro empapado de sudor, no le había dado tiempo siquiera a bañarse.

Algo le decía que a su maestro no le gustaba verlo salir.

Se sentó acomodándose bajo un frondoso árbol con la intención de relajarse un poco y esperar el declinar del día. Su mirada se desviaba otra vez hacia el desolado camino de tierra por donde ella se había marchado hacía ya un tiempo…

FLASHBACK...

-Déjame acompañarte por favor- suplicó ansioso pataleando como un niño pequeño, pero ella negó con la cabeza dispuesta a no dar el brazo a torcer. La misión era algo peligrosa y aunque él fuera un gran guerrero ni se le cruzaba por la cabeza exponerlo a ningún peligro.

Observó el camino de tierra terminar en un atardecer, el ocaso se la llevaría lejos, muy lejos de él. Tenía su corazón encogido por los nervios y la desazón que sentía, no quería que se marchara aún, no sin antes lo que su interior le rogaba decir. Bien le decían sus amigos que pudiera ser que ella encontrara a alguien más en ese viaje, sabía que bromeaban, pero ellos no se daban cuenta de que sus palabras lo herían y un miedo horripilante amenazaba con acabarlo. Ya no podía dejarlo pasar más tiempo. Con una hermosa flor de delicioso aroma oculta tras de su espalda se animó a decirle lo que se había reservado por mucho tiempo…

Pero sus labios traicioneros no se movieron ni un ápice, o al menos eso quisieron hacer.

Ella vio que intentaba decirle algo con las mil diferentes caras que ponía, parecía enfadado. ¿Quizás con ella? No, parecía enfadado consigo mismo, luchando contra el tartamudeo de su voz, ya se lo veía hasta a punto de gritar, debió admitir que eso le había divertido bastante.

El sol cada vez se hacía más pequeño en el horizonte y el conductor de la carreta le avisó de que ya debía partir. Ambos suspiraron. Tigresa se armó de valor para forzarle una débil sonrisa.

-bien, ya es hora de irme Po- dijo colgándose un bolso a la espalda. Pero su rostro afligido la retuvo. Podía sentir su tristeza y sus ansias en aquellos labios apretados con fuerza. Sus ojos cristalinos estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas, lo último que quería era despedirse de esa manera, no podía dejarlo así. Rebuscó entre su bolso y sacó un pequeño objeto. –Toma.-

Po levantó la vista ante aquel pequeño espejo enmarcado en ébano que le ofrecía su amiga.

-¿y esto? No pensé que utilizaras estas cosas-

-fue algo que me regaló el maestro Shifu cuando era pequeña. Necesito que me lo cuides, podría perderlo allá.- Po asintió con vehemencia. ¿Ella le confiaba algo tan importante? Su corazón crispó al tener algo tan significativo para ella entre sus patas.

-no te preocupes lo cuidaré muy bien, es más! prometo esperarte aquí y ser el primero en recibirte, porque también tengo algo que decirte.- dijo firme y seguro. Tigresa asintió y tras un pequeño beso en la mejilla abordó la carreta que la llevaría hacia el puerto.

-hasta dentro de un mes- susurró Po con la mano en la mejilla sorprendido después de tan dulce contacto. No fue sino hasta entrada las primeras estrellas que por fin despegó su mano de su mejilla. Fijó su vista hacia arriba y vio el palacio de jade... muchos escalones por subir. Pero ya que la noche era cálida se quedó a descansar bajo un frondoso y grande árbol fijando su vista por donde ella había partido. Olió la flor que no había podido darle y se quedó dormido con aquel suave aroma. En cuanto volviera no lo dejaría pasar esta vez, se prometió ser valiente, la tomaría en sus brazos y la besaría sin más preámbulo… o al menos le diría lo que sentía.

Había dolido verla partir, bastante en realidad, y en ese mismo momento se prometió nunca más dejar que la apartaran de su lado. Nunca más.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Po estaba sentado bajo el mismo árbol grande y frondoso de aquel entonces. Ya hacía un año que su amiga no volvía, aquella flor yacía marchita y sin aroma sobre una de sus patas junto con el espejo que juró cuidar, era el tesoro más preciado para él.

Intentó pensar, le resultaba difícil sonreir o mostrar alegría cuando lo que avistaba en su interior era el miedo, miedo a que ella no volviera. Pero no bajaba sus ánimos, nunca lo haría.

La extrañaba mucho, todas las tardes con la llegada del ocaso se acomodaba bajo aquel grande y frondoso árbol a esperar su llegada, sus latidos se aceleraban con cada carreta nueva que llegaba pero siempre terminaba decepcionado al no verla bajar.

Cuanto lo carcomía el anhelo de su llegada, el deseo de su sonrisa, las ansias de volver a aquellas tardes juntos en las que sus miradas guardaban mucho más que una simple amistad. Dichosos días en que la resguardaba bajo su tutela y siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. Pero no se desalentaba, la siguió esperando incluso después de una ridícula broma que habían jugado. Una carta anunciando la muerte de su amiga había llegado al palacio de Jade hacía varios meses. Él no era tan iluso como para creer algo así, aunque fue decepcionante ver a sus amigos caer en aquella ridiculez tan fácilmente. Todos lloraron por ella, menos él que se mantuvo siempre sonriente por su pronta llegada, pero el incómodo miedo estaba allí, descansando a su lado junto a aquel gran árbol.

Pero no se amedrentó, nada lo haría y siguió esperando surcando su vista hacia el cielo a punto de oscurecer. Esperaba ver pronto la primera estrella.

Unos momentos pasaron… otro plato lleno de comida estaba a su lado. Sus amigos lo consentían bastante. Repasó su mano en los bordes de aquel espejo tan peculiar mientras sonreía a su añejado reflejo. Ya le faltaban tres dientes, y el pelo canoso de tanta espera estaba igual de marchito que aquella flor adherida en su pata, esperando algún día dársela.

-¿cuánto más vas a tardar Tigresa?- le susurró al aire. Esa tarde hacía mucho frio y como siempre de apresurado ni una bufanda se había llevado. Pero no podía apartarse de aquel lugar, se lo había prometido a ella. Sería el primero en recibirla.

Se tronó todos los huesos de la espalda de un tirón para relajarse, pero solo dolió.

Su cuerpo se quejaba y decidió relajar su cansada persona contra aquel gran árbol, gran compañero. El espejo y aquella flor marchita siempre estaban con él, en su mano lista para entregársela. Pero no era el único que lo acompañaba, aquel miedo seguía con él. El fuerte viento de esa tormentosa tarde le hizo cerrar los ojos por unos momentos y tras unos minutos pudo sentir los ruidos de la carreta al llegar. Una fila de pasajeros bajando, buscando familias y otras simplemente marchando a casa buscando refugio de la pronta lluvia. Debía pararse para tener mejor vista, pudiera ser que ya haya llegado y no le viera. Pero su cuerpo rechazó aquella orden.

El dolor de espalda y la vaguedad de sus párpados que se negaban a abrirse no ayudaron en nada. Hizo todo lo posible exigiéndose levantarse, reclamando orden y control, pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer y se relajó bajó la vastedad de aquel frondoso árbol. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

-¡Po! ¡Despierta!- le llamó una conocida voz. Po sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver aquel ceño fruncido.

Se levantó con su ayuda disfrutando aquel roce de patas como nunca, como hacia tantos años ya.

-sabía que regresarías- Ella solo le sonrió negando con la cabeza dedicándole aquella mirada, tan perturbadoramente encantadora y misteriosa de sentimientos ocultos.

-debemos irnos ya- Po la detuvo completamente preparado y dispuesto a decirle lo que tenía que decirle, no debía quedarse callado. Se preparó e intentó hablar, pero nuevamente aquellos labios traicioneros se negaron a moverse. Lo intentó de mil maneras, a pesar de tanto tiempo su boca siempre tan tartamudeante no había cambiado para nada. Otra vez no había podido. Su rostro decayó rendido creyéndose el hombre más cobarde del planeta –Po- lo llamó con suavidad para obtener toda la atención del panda –no te preocupes, me lo dirás allá. De lo contrario te obligaré a hacerlo.- aseguró ella regalándole confianza, ella nunca mentía. Po asintió sonriente aprovechando en colocarle aquella hermosa flor de delicioso aroma en una de sus orejas adornando su esplendorosa belleza tan propia y reluciente de ella. Estaba igual de hermosa que la flor, no, mucho más bella que la flor.

-¿listo?-

-espera un momento- Po se giró hacia sus fieles compañeros. El árbol entristecido derramó todas sus hojas con angustia, mientras que la sombra de su miedo se marchó con una sonrisa afligida ante la despedida de aquel viejo amigo. Po hizo un gesto con la cabeza despidiéndose de ambos.

-listo. Como usted mande jefa- dijo con una clara sonrisa, listo para un nuevo comienzo, para una nueva historia.

Esta vez ya no había nada que la separaría de su lado, no volvería a faltarle jamás, se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

Esa noche dos relucientes estrellas se unieron hasta volverse una sola, brillando sobre las demás en aquel vasto cielo azul.

* * *

**Snif Snif. Sinceramente no voy a volver a escribir algo así … o tal vez si XDXD... bueno, eso lo veré con el tiempo. Se que es algo cortito, pero snif snif, no podía seguirla, ni hacerle muchas revisiones sin llorar como una magdalena por solo imaginármelo XD así que si hay algún error de ortografía o lo que sea no duden en avisarme, NO, no me avisen que seguro no la leo XD**

**Jjeje, esta historia se me hizo parecida a la película del perrito que esperaba a su dueño en la estación (Hachiko! D:), o la chica que esperaba a su amado en el muelle de San Blás (de ahí la canción de Maná)**

**y si te llegó al corazón, o te sensibilizó aunque sea un poquito poquitín contame pliss, o de lo contrario me daré cuenta de que soy súper sensible XDXD... y maricona ¬¬**

**Ok, solo diré que volveré en cuanto menos se lo esperen muajajajja… con una historia menos triste, obvio. **

**Saluditos! **

**P.D: Se que no existen las carretas en kung fu panda, pero créanme, quería evitarme un trauma al hacerlo muy creíble… mentira!, en realidad me había dado cuenta después, pero no quería hacerle muchas revisiones por... emmm, mi sensibilidad extrema XDXD**


End file.
